Changkyu At Story
by BlaueFEE
Summary: No Summary. Cuma sekumpulan cerita Changkyu. Second Story , Tittle : My Cool Love . Review please
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung.. ku mohon.."

Changmin mendongak. Menatap cemas pada wajah Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya. Genggaman pada tangannya semakin mengeras, memberi sedikit semangat pada namjachingu—ah, baru saja menjadi 'istri'nya—tersebut.

"Kyu.. apa selama ini hyung berlaku buruk padamu? Apa selama ini kau menderita bersama hyungmu ini?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah nanar. Matanya mengabut melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun—adiknya—duduk bersimpuh di depannya dan kedua orang tua Changmin.

"Ani. Aniya.. Aku bahagia bersama hyung. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa sakit hyung. Tapi Kyu mohon hyung.. Sekali ini saja. Tolong restui Kyu bersama Changmin.." Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap lama mata Heechul. Keluarga satu-satunya itu. Berharap sedikit saja keringanan, kasih sayang hyungnya agar merestui pernikahan kecilnya bersama Changmin yang baru saja di lakukan dengan, yah sangat sederhana. Hanya di hadiri pendeta dan saksi yang dibayar.

Heechul menengadah. Menghalau air mata yang akan siap meluncur. Mata coklat bening adiknya ini. Heechul tidak pernah tahan menatap mata polos adiknya itu. Yunho—appa Changmin—mencoba ambil bagian saat hanya duduk menyaksikan bagaimana anak dan menantunya meminta restu pada Heechul.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu kenapa kau sampai keras kepala begini tak merestui mereka. Apa kau tak menyayangi adikmu, eoh?" Tanya Yunho memandang wajah cantik Heechul yang memang merupakan teman Yunho sejak mereka sekolah dasar.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang kasih sayang Jung Yunho. Bagaiamana mungkin aku tak menyayangi Kyuhyun?!" Heechul melototkan mata bellownya pada Yunho. Bulat bertemu sipit. Entah deathglare siapa yang menang. "Lagi pula, umur Changmin masih 15 tahun. Dia bahkan belum lulus SMP! Masih anak-anak! Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Kyuhyun!"

"Hyung, aku yakin Changmin bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap Kyuhyun. Percaya padaku. Changmin itu darah dagingku. Aku sangat mengenalnya luar dalam. Dan menurutku usia bukan penghalang untuk kau tak merestui mereka.." Yunho balik menatap lekat Changmin yang memandang Yunho seakan berkata 'Terima kasih, appa'

"Cih, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau sama dengannya. Kau menikahi Jaejoong di umur Changmin yang sekarang. Bahkan kau menghamili anak orang duluan sebelum menikahinya. Dasar, Jung—Pabbo—Yunho!" Jaejoong kembali mengatupkan bibirnya yang sudah mengap ingin bicara. Mendengar perkataan Heechul membuatnya sedikit malu dihadapan anak juga menantu barunya.

"Ck, jangan bahas hyung. Itu memang benar. Dan nyatanya aku bisa bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong dan Changmin hingga sebesar ini..."

"Itu karena memang seharusnya bodoh. Karena Jaejoong hamil. Tidak mungkin dia menolak menikahimu.."

"Jadi Changmin harus membuat Kyunnie hyung hamil dulu?" Potong Changmin dengan polosnya. YunChul melototi Changmin. Jaejoong berkata dengan tanpa suara, menggerakkan bibirnya seolah membentuk kalimat 'sayang, sebaiknya kau diam saja. Biar appamu yang urus'. Dan Kyuhyun? Dia terlihat pasrah melihat kelakuan namja yang lebih muda 3 tahun dari pada dirinya ini. Heechul berdehem.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara Changmin menghidupi Kyuhyun. Aku tak bermaksud lepas tanggung jawab terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan Changmin.."

"Tenang saja. Biaya hidup Kyuhyun tanggung jawabku hyung.." Jawab Yunho yakin. Yah, soal materi memang Yunho tak mungkin tidak sombong.

"Aku tidak suka itu. Aku mengharapkan Changmin, bukan uang orang tuanya.." Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memasang pose angkuh andalannya.

"Tapi hyung. Changmin masih kecil. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghasilkan uang.." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana cara Yunho menghidupimu dan Changmin yang masih dalam perutmu dulu..?" Heechul bertanya seolah-olah tak tahu. Tak mungkin namja ini tak tahu. Heechul senantiasa mendampingi Yunho dan Jaejoong melewati masa sulit mereka. Heechul seperti kakak bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Walau tak bisa membantu soal materi—karena keadaan ekonomi mereka yang tak jauh buruk—setidaknya Heechul selalu menyediakan tempat untuk 'bersandar' pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ck, bayangkan saja. Heechul yang baru tamat SMA terkadang membantu Jaejoong merawat Changmin yang ketika itu masih sangat ringkih. Jangan tanya kemana Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho yang baru memasuki masa SMA harus membagi waktu antara sekolah, kerja, dan keluarga. Jaejoong? Oh, dia harus rela tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya dan mengurus Changmin dan sesekali berkerja tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan tentunya sangat amat diketahui Heechul.

"Yunho dan aku.. hyung... dan itu.." Jaejoong menggerakkan jemarinya abstrak. Dia tahu, Heechul bukan sedang bertanya tapi mengingatkan Jaejoong. Matanya mengalih pada sang suami mengharapkan pertolongan.

"Hyung, itu karena kita tak punya orang tua. Kita juga bukan orang kaya, makanya aku dan Jaejoong memilih jalan tersebut. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah punya materi yang lebih dari kata cukup. Untuk apa hartaku yang berlimpah jika bukan untuk darah dagingku sendiri..." Yunho menatap Changmin lagi. Kali ini mata Changmin mengerjap haru mendengar perkataan appanya.

"Sudahlah, aku merestui mereka. Dan maaf soal perkataanku yang menyinggung kau tak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi, cobalah merestui mereka" Ucap Yunho final dan menyender pada bahu istrinya. Jaejoong hanya mengelus rambut coklat tua Yunho dan memandang Heechul.

"Ayolah hyung. Bukannya bagus, kita sekarang menjadi keluarga.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Heechul dan mengalihkan wajahnya pada pasangan Changkyu yang menatap penuh harap padanya. Mau tak mau Heechul juga memandagi wajah pasangan baru ini. Seakan sudah terencana. Mereka berdua—Changmin dan Kyuhyun—memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Ehem, mungkin tanpa memasang wajah orang ehem—tersiksa—ehem sekalipun hati Heechul akan sedikit meluluh. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu lembut dimata Heechul. Senakal apapun adiknya tersebut. Dan yah, walau malas mengakuinya, Heechul memang melihat kadar kepolosan dan kekanakkan yang masih kental dalam wajah Changmin. Heechul menghembuskan nafas.

"Terserah kalianlah..." Ucapnya mengalah.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghambur kepelukan Heechul yang tak siap. Membuat pemuda Kim tersebut terjungkal ke bawah sofa yang tak memiliki sandaran.

"MATI KALIAANNN!"

**Tittle :**

**Marry After Married**

**Author : BlaueFee**

**Part : 1 of 2**

**Pairing : Minkyu / Changkyu ( Changmin X Kyuhyun )**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfurt, Romance, M-Preg**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read. **

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt. Kyuhyun MILIK Changmin, Changmin MILIK Kyuhyun**

**A proudly present for you**

**5 years later**

"Annyeong haseyo. Saya Kim Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi dosen kalian menggantikan tugas Yoo Seongsangnim.. Mohon kerja samanya ^^"

'Benarkah itu? Itu Kyuhyun? Kyunnie hyung? Aku tak salah lihatkan?'

"Oi Changmin! Kau kenapa bengong begitu.." Chansung—teman sekampus, sekelas, teman sebangku dan teman bermain Changmin—melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan eksotis di depan wajah Changmin.

"Itu... tadi.. Kyuhyun?" Ucap Changmin bingung dan menunjuk ke arah depan. Dimana ada seorang pemuda—dosen baru—yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan ajarnya.

"Kau tak mendengar? Kan Kyuhyun Seonsangnim sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi. Aigoo, kemana saja pergi telingamu itu. Ckck.." Chansung berdecak melihat kelakuan temannya yang masih saja sibuk melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bodoh. Changmin kembali mengarahkan matanya kedepan. Melihat Kyuhyun. Benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa matanya sedang tak menipu dirinya. Ck, kurang kerjaan.

"Cha Inyoung.."

"Hadir seonsangnim.."

"Han Sanbyuk.."

"Ne, Kyu Seonsangnim ^^"

"Hong Haseul.."

"Aku disini seonsangnim yang manis ^/^..."

"Huuuuu~~~..." Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat para mahasiswanya tersebut. Lumayan menghiburlah, setidaknya menghalau sedikit ketegangan Kyuhyun mengajar di hari pertamanya ini.

"Jung Chang...Changmin...?"

"..."

"..."

Mendadak suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi. Para murid terheran dengan wajah seosangnim muda mereka yang baru pertama kali mengajar tersebut berubah pucat. Dan juga ekspresi terkejut Changmin yang hanya terdiam memandang lamat wajah Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa ruang kosong yang tercipta antara dua manusia tersebut.

"Jung Changmin.." Kyuhyun meredam bentuk segala emosinya dan menguatkan hati untuk sekedar menyebut nama Changmin. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin Ia temui di belahan bumi manapun.

"Hadir..." Changmin pun tak kalah. Seperti aktor yang cepat tanggap dengan situasi. Raut wajahnya dirubah sedemikan biasanya. Memberi cengiran bodoh pada Chansung yang juga terheran tadi—sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lee Jinki.."

"Ne seonsangnim. Panggil Onew saja^^"

**. . .**

Masih sama. Seberapa keraspun Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Changmin, penilaiannya masih sama. Wajah Changmin masih terlihat innoncent walau tak di pungkiri Kyuhyun, ada gurat-gurat dewasa yang tercetak di wajah sang Jung tunggal. Matanya mencoba fokus pada buku materi yang sedari tadi ada di tangan kanannya. Tapi, sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berusaha, kornea sewarna tetesan coklat madu itu tak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar mencuri pandang pada **mantan** suaminya tersebut.

**Deg**

**Kami-samaaaa...**

Mata simetris itu bertubrukan dengan mata Kyuhyun. Menjadi atmosfir dingin penuh kekakuan. Membuat masing-masing dari mereka tak nyaman. Namun, tak jua melepas pandangan tersebut. Kyuhyun cepat tanggap. Segera Ia menutup buku materi yang ada di tangannya.

"Kuliah hari ini kita cukupkan. Tolong ketua kelas kumpulkan buku tugasnya paling lambat jam 4 sore nanti. Antar ke ruangan saya.."

"Ne, seonsangnim.." Choi Jonghun selaku ketua kelas menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun. Seketika kelas riuh oleh ulah para mahasiswa tersebut yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang terlihat buru-buru. Tak mau kalah, setalah Kyuhyun melewati pintu kelas, Changmin mengejar sosok berambut soft brown ikal tersebut. Saking terburu-burunya, ada beberapa alat tulisnya yang berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

"Chansung, tolongggg..." Changmin berteriak pada sahabatnya tersebut agar memunguti barang-barangnya yang hanya dibalas decakan kesal oleh Chansung. Changmin tahu Chansung akan menolongnya, maka dari itu pemuda super tinggi tersebut bergegas berlari mengejar sosok Kyuhyun.

**Ketemu!**

Changmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berjalan di lorong kampus menuju ruangan dosen di lantai 3—sekarang mereka di lantai 1 omong-omong.

"Kyuuu... Kyu... KYUHYUUUNN!" Changmin memegangi pundak Kyuhyun yang setapak berhenti melangkah. "Aku panggil kau tak menyahut.." Kyuhyun masih diam. Membuat alis Changmin terangkat, bingung.

"H-hei..." Ucapnya lagi ragu.

"Ada apa mencariku, Changmin-sshi? Bukankah perkuliahannya sudah selesai.." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan memandangi mata Changmin dengan sorot yang membuat Changmin menjadi sedikit ngeri.

"H-hei... Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pergi.."

"Ya! Begitu kau bicara pada orang sudah lama tak kau temui? Aish, bahkan kita pernah hidup bersama.." Changmin memelankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat. Takut-takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hn. Dengar Changmin-sshi, sejujurnya dari semua makhluk di bumi ini aku paling tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan oh, tentang hidup bersama. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, bukankah kau bilang 'anggap tak pernah terjadi apa-apa' dulu? Coba kau ingat lagi.." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Changmin yang masih setia bertengger di pundaknya. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang di ganggu Changmin tadi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap wajah Changmin yang keruh.

"Dan, aku sangat mengutuk takdirku harus bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku membencimu, itu pasti. Jadi, anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal selama ini.." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Changmin. Toh, memberikan senyuman paling terbaiknya pada seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak Ia temui terlihat cukup baik. Karena Kyuhyun berjanji, itu senyum terakhirnya untuk Changmin.

Changmin terpaku. Apa itu Kyuhyun? Apa itu mantan 'istri'nya? Apa itu adik dari seorang Kim Heechul? Ah, semenjak Changmin yang mengenal Kyuhyun saat Ia pertama kali merangkak, itu ucapan terkejam yang pernah Ia dengar dari bibir sintal berwarna peach itu.

"Bodoh.. Tentu itu Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yag memiliki aroma lemon seperti itu.." Changmin menyentuh kepalanya ringan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut? Ia tertawa kecil. Menertawai kebodohannya. Tentu Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti itu. Memangnya bagaimana lagi sikap seorang mantan 'istri' yang di campakkan oleh mantan 'suami'nya.

**Sementara itu—**

Kyuhyun yang baru duduk di kursinya segera merogoh saku celananya. Mencari ponsel biru tua bergambar apel yang di gigit setengah tersebut. Setelah mendapatkannya, Kyuhyun buru-buru memanggil spead dial nomor satu.

"Heechul hyung..."

"**Ne Kyu, waeyo? Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?"** Heechul terlihat semangat mengenai kabar adiknya tersebut. Maklumlah, ini pertama kalinya Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Baik dan juga buruk.." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"**Waeyo?"** Terdengar sahutan penasaran di seberang line telpon saat Heechul menyadari nada bicara adiknya tersebut yang terkesan lesu.

"Changmin. Dia berada di Seoul. Dan kabar buruknya, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswaku hyung.." Kyuhyun mencengkram rambut ikalnya. Dapat Ia dengar Heechul terpekik tertahan.

"Otthohkee...?"

**. . .**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin juga mengabari kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Gwangju jika Ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja, hal itu di sambut bahagia oleh pasangan Yunjae. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, mereka tak bisa menghubungi kedua kakak beradik Kim tersebut. Membuat setidaknya Yunho maupun Jaejoong kalang kabut karena mencemaskan Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi anggota keluarga mereka tersebut. Bahkan, Heechul dan Kyuhyun pergi dari Gwangju tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yang mereka ingat saat terakhir bertemu Heechul waktu itu adalah saat kejadian heechul yang membentak Changmin bahkan hingga akan memukulnya jika saja tak di halangi badan Jaejoong. Dan juga Kyuhyun yang menangis di teras rumah mereka. Ya, kejadian 4 tahun lalu yang terjadi di halaman rumah Heechul. Ingatan terakhir mereka saat esoknya Yunho maupun Jaejoong di kejutkan dengan keadaan rumah Heechul yang sudah kosong di tinggal penghuninya.

Changmin hanya mengiyakan ucapan orang tuanya saat Jaejoong meminta Changmin untuk memberikan alamat Kyuhyun pada orang tuanya. Mungkin, Yunho dan Jaejoong akan ke Seoul ketika mereka sudah mendapati dimana Kyuhyun beserta Heechul tinggal.

Dan hari itu, Changmin harus berpuas diri tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya demi membuntuti kemana Kyuhyun pulang. Dan sekarang pukul 9 malam. Changmin berdiri di seberang jalan di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna coklat tua. Berdiri mematung mengamati kedalam rumah yang diyakini kediaman Kyuhyun—karena Changmin dapat melihat dengan jelas tadi bahwa Kyuhyun di sambut hangat oleh Heechul.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dengan tersembunyi. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemen yang disewanya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Dan bersiap-siap melapor pada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

**4 years ago**

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya di balut handuk yang menggantung indah di perpotongan pinggangnya. Tersenyum jahil melihat 'istri'nya duduk di ranjang dengan tangan yang fokus memegang PSP milik mereka. Berjalan menyusuri tepi ranjang dan berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang terduduk di samping kiri ranjang. Tangannya mengusap rambut ikal hitam Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, ambilkan aku pakaian.."

"..."

"..."

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Kyuuu..."

"..."

"Woy Kyu..." Changmin sedikit berteriak untuk menyadarkan 'istri'nya tersebut dari dunia autismenya.

"Jangan ganggu Min. Dan panggil aku hyung!"

"Tidak mau. Cepat ambilkan aku baju. Aku kedinginan.."

"Kau kan punya kaki dan tangan.." Kyuhyun masih fokus pada PSP nya.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku akan melepas handukku..."

"..."

"!" Changmin gondok dan melepas handuk putih yang terlilit rapi di pinggangnya—beberapa saat yang lalu. Melambai-lambaikannya di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan PSP nya. Seketika Kyuhyun melotot dan mengikuti pergerakan handuk yang bergerak kiri kanan di hadapannya. Mukanya memerah dan gugup.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa..." Kyuhyun melempar PSP nya sembarangan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Menelungkup kearah berlawanan dengan Changmin. Changmin tertawa keras melihat perilaku istrinya tersebut.

"Hey, dasar mesum. Aku memakai celana tahu.." Changmin menepuk pahanya. Memperlihatkan celana boxer ketat hitam yang menutupi bagian pribadinya hingga paha paling atas. Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan tangan Changmin yang masih menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Ya! Dasar Chwangnie..." Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lututnya di tepi ranjang dan mencubit pipi Changmin yang masih berdiri disisi ranjang mereka. Menariknya keatas dan kebawah, berharap pipi Changmin benar-benar melar. Changmin mengaduh dan memberontak. Tapi cubitan Kyuhyun tak berhenti. Kyuhyun baru berhenti ketika dilihatnya mata kanan Changmin yang sudah basah. Air mata menupuk disana. Bahkan pipi kiri Changmin juga memerah.

"Sa-sakit..." Cicit Changmin lirih.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan menghapus air mata yang setitik jatuh mengalir di pipi chubby suaminya tersebut. Kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Changmin yang memerah.

"Miahae...mianhae...mianhae..." Sambil terus berguman 'maaf' Kyuhyun terus menghujani Changmin dengan ciumannya. Ciuman yang tak beratur dan sembarangan. Akibatnya, wajah Changmin penuh dengan saliva Kyuhyun. Aish, baru juga mandi.

"Sudah sana. Pakai bajumu. Nanti masuk angin.." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju almari pakaian mereka dan mengambil baju serta celana untuk di pakai Changmin. Sesekali membantu Changmin berpakaian.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Kyu, ada temanmu yang datang. Cepat turun.."

"Ne, eommonim.."

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Changmin yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Di belakangnya berdiri Kyuhyun yang menyisir perlahan rambut hitam lurus tersebut.

"Oh, mungkin Siwon. Tadi di kampus dia bilang akan mengantar buku Sosiologiku. Yatta! Selesai!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat pekerjaannya selesai. Mengecup bibir Changmin singkat.

"Aku ke bawah dulu ya^^" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuruni satu-persatu tangga. Menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati teman kuliahnya yang memiliki sepasang lesung pipit menawan sedang meminum jusnya.

"Sudah lama Siwon?"

"Ah, baru saja kok ^^ Ah iya, ini bukumu. Terima kasih.." Siwon menyerahkan buku catatan yang di pinjamnya 3 hari lalu tersebut. Dan disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun. Dan seterusnya, mereka mengobrol dengan hangat. Tak jarang, suara tawa Kyuhyun yang keras membuat Jaejoong yang sedang menelpon Yunho yang berada di luar kota geleng-geleng kepala.

Merasa bosan sendirian di kamar. Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas. Di selilingi dengan tawa yang lebih halus dari suara lain.

'Apa teman Kyunnie belum pulang juga?'

Changmin mendekati sumber suara dan kini dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang mengobrol dengan sangat akbrab. Membuat Changmin setidaknya merasa muak. Kakinya melangkah dengan di hentakkan. Dengan tidak sopannya, Changmin duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kyu~~" Manjanya memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkaget, seperkian detik kemudain membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Wae?"

"Bosan di kamar. Kau lama sekali.." Changmin cemberut dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Lebih lama dari kecupan ringan biasanya. Sengaja. Haha...

Sedangkan Siwon? Pastur muda nan baik hati ini...menganga? ah, lihatlah bibir tipis itu yang tak mengatup dari tadi. Ckck,

"Ah, Siwon. Perkenalkan, ini Changmin.."

"Suami Kyuhyun..." Potong Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya merona heboh. Ah, Siwon teman pertamanya di kampus yang mengetahui jika Ia sudah punya 'suami'. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Siwon untuk mencerna ucapan Changmin. Dan berikutnya, dia merasa kecewa luar biasa. Hell no! Cinta pertamanya, Love at first sight nya, sudah punya 'suami'? Oh, Siwon berjanji akan lebih giat ke gereja agar Tuhan tak mempermainkan cintanya seperti ini.

Dan sudah dapat di tebak. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon pamit pulang. Tidak tahan juga dengan kelakuan sepasang suami-istri itu yang selalu bermesraan. Tapi, memang Changminnya saja yang ingin pamer. Ck, kekanakkan. Ups, umur Changmin masih 16 tahun-_-

**. . .**

"Changmin, sudah ku bilang. Aku dan Siwon tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hey, kau dengar tidak sih? Hey!" Changmin tetap berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan menuju halaman rumahnya. Dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu Changmin untuk pergi bermain.

"Ck, anak itu. Dasar kekanakkan, diajak bicara malah pergi. Ish, Jung Changmin menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang menyaksikan pertengkaran tersebut hanya mengehela napas. Sejak 2 bulan terakhir, anak dan menantunya tersebut sering sekali adu mulut. Bahkan mereka sempat perang dingin selama 4 hari. Jika bukan Yunjae dan Heechul yang turun tangan, sudah di pastikan perang dingin tersebut akan berlangsung amat lama.

"Sebaiknya telpon Heechul hyung saja.." Ucap Jaejoong dan pergi ke kamarnya.

**Sementara itu—**

"Changmin menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Arrgghhh..." Kyuhyun berteriak kesetanan melepas emosinya. Mataya bertubrukan pada tas sekolah Changmin. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dilarang mengemasi tas sekolah Changmin oleh si pemilik. Aish, pasti ada sesuatu.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh tas tersebut. Ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tujuannya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun. Tuan Siwon datang.." Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Mau apa Siwon datang. Oh, Tuhan. Masalahnya dengan Changmin belum selesai.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar.."

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menanyai Siwon yang masih tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini, undangan pertunangan adikku. Datanglah bersama Changmin.." Siwon menyerahkan undangan tersebut dengan senyum yang belum pudar juga. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, banyak yang harus ku undang. Aku pulang dulu ne. Jaa~!" Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon sampai ke pintu depan. Melambai sejenak sebelum mobil audi putih itu menghilang di balik pagar kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Apa Changmin mau?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Hari pertunangan adik Siwon pun datang. Sesuai dugaan. Changmin menolak ikut. Che, mana mau Ia hadir dipesta orang yang jelas-jelas menyukai istrinya tersebut.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, masih sama. Pertengakaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang lebih mendominasi bingar di kediaman Jung. Dan terbukti, Changmin memang menyuruh salah seorang temannya untuk mematai Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan membayar imbalan beberapa ratus ribu won.

Dan, mungkin alasan sebenarnya Heechul tak merestui mereka dahulu adalah dengan sifat kekanakkan Changmin yang memang masih sangat muda. Bahkan Siwon sudah menyerah akan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun semenjak mengetahui Changmin ada pemilik jiwa dan raga Kyuhyun. Keegoisan Changmin yang masih tampak kental. Membuat pertengakaran tersebut lama-kelamaan menjadi boomerang untuk mereka.

Dan hari itu datang, hari dimana Changmin dengan segenap emosinya menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat memilih pulang kerumah lamanya. Rumahnya bersama Heechul. Setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Heechul dan Changmin bersama Yunjae, mereka di kejutkan dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Dan juga yang membuat Changmin terpuruk adalah, surat cerai yang seminggu kemudian datang di rumahnya. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Changmin = 20 tahun

Kyuhyun = 23 tahun

Yunjae = 36 tahun

Heechul = 39

.

.

.

Haihai, saia kembali dengan ff twoshot Changkyu. Makasih buat yang udah review di ff Changkyu saia sebelumnya yang **'Idiot'**. Gag nyangka review'an nya segitu ^^

Ah, banyak yang nanya kemana Kibum ya. Kibum disitu aja #plak. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan bertiga tentang hubungan Changkyu dan nantinya Kibum. Kibum gag sama siwon kok. Siwon Cuma numpang lewat aja *kasian Siwon #peluk siwon XDD

Big Thanks To :

**aku suka ff | Kirei-ka | nannaa | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | CieLChy1 | wishycks | 0704minnie | kyu501lover | EverLasting Fujoshi | | Shin min hyo | changchang | Princess Yoosu | Drianca | Park Hyo Ra | Ichii Kyuke | okoyunjae | OktavLuvJaejoong | MyKyubee | ZhieCho | Guest | jaexi | rizkyeonhae | Fiction94 | rikha-chan | minniechangkyu56 | Namechabonggoon | aninkyuelf | Prissycatice | js-ie **

.

.

.

Review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous story**

"Changmin, sudah ku bilang. Aku dan Siwon tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hey, kau dengar tidak sih? Hey!" Changmin tetap berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan menuju halaman rumahnya. Dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu Changmin untuk pergi bermain.

"Ck, anak itu. Dasar kekanakkan, diajak bicara malah pergi. Ish, Jung Changmin menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang menyaksikan pertengkaran tersebut hanya mengehela napas. Sejak 2 bulan terakhir, anak dan menantunya tersebut sering sekali adu mulut. Bahkan mereka sempat perang dingin selama 4 hari. Jika bukan Yunjae dan Heechul yang turun tangan, sudah di pastikan perang dingin tersebut akan berlangsung amat lama.

"Sebaiknya telpon Heechul hyung saja.." Ucap Jaejoong dan pergi ke kamarnya.

**Sementara itu—**

"Changmin menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Arrgghhh..." Kyuhyun berteriak kesetanan melepas emosinya. Matanya bertubrukan pada tas sekolah Changmin. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dilarang mengemasi tas sekolah Changmin oleh si pemilik. Aish, pasti ada sesuatu.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh tas tersebut. Ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tujuannya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun. Tuan Siwon datang.." Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Mau apa Siwon datang. Oh, Tuhan. Masalahnya dengan Changmin belum selesai.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar.."

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menanyai Siwon yang masih tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini, undangan pertunangan adikku. Datanglah bersama Changmin.." Siwon menyerahkan undangan tersebut dengan senyum yang belum pudar juga. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, banyak yang harus ku undang. Aku pulang dulu ne. Jaa~!" Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon sampai ke pintu depan. Melambai sejenak sebelum mobil audi putih itu menghilang di balik pagar kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Apa Changmin mau?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Hari pertunangan adik Siwon pun datang. Sesuai dugaan. Changmin menolak ikut. Che, mana mau Ia hadir dipesta orang yang jelas-jelas menyukai istrinya tersebut.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, masih sama. Pertengakaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang lebih mendominasi bingar di kediaman Jung. Dan terbukti, Changmin memang menyuruh salah seorang temannya untuk mematai Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan membayar imbalan beberapa ratus ribu won.

Dan, mungkin alasan sebenarnya Heechul tak merestui mereka dahulu adalah dengan sifat kekanakkan Changmin yang memang masih sangat muda. Bahkan Siwon sudah menyerah akan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun semenjak mengetahui Changmin ada pemilik jiwa dan raga Kyuhyun. Keegoisan Changmin yang masih tampak kental. Membuat pertengakaran tersebut lama-kelamaan menjadi boomerang untuk mereka.

Dan hari itu datang, hari dimana Changmin dengan segenap emosinya menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat memilih pulang kerumah lamanya. Rumahnya bersama Heechul. Setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Heechul dan Changmin bersama Yunjae, mereka di kejutkan dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Dan juga yang membuat Changmin terpuruk adalah, surat cerai yang seminggu kemudian datang di rumahnya. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :**

**Marry After Married**

**Author : BlaueFee**

**Part : 2 of 2**

**Pairing : Minkyu / Changkyu ( Changmin X Kyuhyun )**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfurt, Romance, M-Preg**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read. **

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt. Kyuhyun MILIK Changmin, Changmin MILIK Kyuhyun**

**A proudly present for you**

**Now**

Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya menangkap bingkai yang ada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Hari kedua awal pernikahan mereka. Changmin merengek meminta foto pernikahan. Hanya di balut jas cassual yang tentu mahal—hadiah dari Yunho. Changmin mengusap permukaan datar itu. Kaca yang dingin seolah menyengat jemarinya. Surat cerai yang dikirim Kyuhyun, Changmin masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Utuh. Tanpa ada tanda tangan Changmin. Bukankah berarti Kyuhyun masih istrinya?

**. . .**

"Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya hamil setelah 3 minggu kami pindah ke Seoul. Awalnya Ia ingin memberitahu Changmin. Tapi, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Changmin bukan suaminya lagi. Juga, bukankah Changmin menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak. Kemungkinan Changmin akan mengelak dan tak mau mengakui anaknya. Maka dari itu.. kami sepakat menyembunyikan kehamilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil cuti kuliahnya selama 2 semester..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih senantiasa mendengar cerita pria cantik yang ada di depan mereka ini. Walaupun, Heechul sama sekali tak mau memandang kearah mereka. Heechul memandangi jalan raya. Memilih melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, ketimbang melihat 2 orang yang sudah seperti adiknya tersebut.

Pasangan Jung ini sedikit tersentak mengetahui kabar jika Kyuhyun hamil. Ini hal yang tak terduga sama sekali. Selama setahun menikah, Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya 3x melakukan 'itu'—Kyuhyun bercerita pada Heechul, tentunya. Hal ini di dasarkan pada umur Changmin yang waktu itu masih kecil dan juga penolakan Heechul yang tak mau jika nanti Kyuhyun hamil dan mengganggu pendidikan Kyuhyun. Toh, nyatanya Kyuhyun hamil juga.

"Waktu itu usia kandungannya memasuki minggu ke sembilan. Anak itu bahkan tidak pernah mual atau muntah. Aku heran sendiri, pantas saja tak ada yang menyangka.." Heechul tersenyum mengingat tentang kehamilan Kyuhyun. Mengingatkannya pada 20 tahun lalu, saat Jaejoong tengah mengandung Changmin. Heechul banyak mengambil bagian dalam cerita hidup Changmin.

"Ah, kau tahu kan Jae jika Kyuhyun itu lemah. Karena tak mau membuatku khawatir dia sering menyembunyikan sakit di perutnya. Dan suatu malam, dia menjerit ketakutan saat ada darah mengalir dari selangkangannya. Kyuhyunku, aku kehilangan keponakanku..." Heechul masih berusaha tersenyum walaupun matanya mengabur. Ah, kenapa refleksi orang-orang terlihat tak jelas dimata Heechul.

Jaejoong terlihat syok dan menghampiri Heechul secepat yang Ia bisa. Memeluk Heechul dengan erat. Memberi kata maaf berulang kali. Jaejoong melepas pelukan Heechul saat Heechul memberi tanda bahwa Ia sudah tak apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali seperti semula setengah tahun kemudian dan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Makanya Ia baru lulus tahun ini. Dan karena itu.. Tolong jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sudah merasa tenang tanpa Changmin.."

Yunho mendelik tajam pada Heechul. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul bicara begitu?

"Hyung, bahkan kau juga tak senang bertemu kami? Hyung, kami ini bukan orang lain bagimu. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kami ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.."

"Ayolah hyung.." Jaejoong ikut-ikutan Yunho membuat tampang melas mereka. Biasanya Heechul akan luluh dengan tatapan mereka tersebut. "Kami merindukan Kyuhyun. Aku juga merindukanmu, kau bahkan tidak memelukku saat kita bertemu tadi!" Jaejoong cemberut. Menatap wajah Heechul, mudah-mudahan saja wajah memelasnya masih ampuh untuk menaklukkan Heechul.

"!"

**. . .**

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda ikal dengan tinggi 180 cm itu mencuri perhatian banyak orang. Mengundang bisik-bisik yang membuat telinga Changmin panas. Changmin mencoba bersabar dengan menghabiskan makanannya bersama Chansung dan temannya yang lain. Namun, bisik-bisik itu tak hilang juga. Ck, menyebalkan!

"Oi Changfood, kau mau kemana?" Changmin mengabaikan teriakan Minho dan terus berjalan menuju kearah yang sama. Kearah dimana Kyuhyun duduk bersama para dosen lainnya. Yah, yang umurnya tak jauh beda darinya. Walaupun tetap saja Kyuhyun yang termuda.

"Kyu Seonsangnim, aku mau bicara.." Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang masih saja mengganggunya. Dengan setenang mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan rasa tak sukanya.

"Jeosonghamnida Changmin-sshi. Tapi saya sedang makan. Dan saya tak meladeni masalah diluar perkuliahan.." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba memberi senyum. Sial, padahal kemarin dia sudah berjanji bahwa itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya untuk Changmin.

"Tapi ini masalah perkuliahan kok Seon-sang-nim" Kyuhyun makin mendelik tidak suka dengan nada bicara Changmin. Dan Changmin sendiri sibuk menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Tetap manis seperti dulu. Mungkin kadar manisnya bertambah karena merindukan pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Masalah apa? Bukankah tugasmu sudah dikumpulkan kemarin. Saya rasa saya tidak memberi tugas lainnya.." Kyuhyun masih mencoba bersabar. Sedikit tidak enak juga dengan dosen lain yang satu meja dengannya. Ah, pasti mereka merasa terganggu.

"Tapi ada yang harus saya bicarakan Seonsangnim.." Kali ini Changmin menggunakan kata-kata dengan wajah memelas sedemikian rupa. Membuat Hyora Seonsangnim—dosen muda kalkulus—yang duduk bersama Kyuhyun memerah tak jelas.

"Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin Changmin-sshi memang punya keperluan" Ucap Junsu—dosen musik.

"Junsu hyung, aku belum menghabiskan setengah dari makananku. Aku kelaparan~"

"Haha... biar aku yang bantu habiskan~~" Ucap Hyukjae—sahabat Junsu sekaligus kepala perpustakaan kampus. Kyuhyun melotot dan mencoba mengamankan makanannya dengan melindunginya di bawah telapak tangannya. Ck, kekanakkan.

"Hey, kasihan Changmin-sshi kalian abaikan.." Ucap Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan majalahnya. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Sengaja biar Changmin tahu bahwa Ia sangat tak suka dengan gangguan yang ditimbulkan Changmin.

"Baiklah.. Ikuti aku.." Kyuhyun melangkah duluan. Menuntun Changmin keluar kantin. Sedangkan teman-teman Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Berpikir bahwa Changmin memang sudah tergila-gila dengan dosen muda mereka yang baru menginjak hari kedua mengajar itu.

"Mwoga?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Changmin dengan perasaan kesal. Mereka sedang berada di samping lapangan basket. Terlihat sepi, tapi masih ada satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

Sedang Kyuhyun memberi tatapan kesal. Changmin malah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Menelaah sosok yang selama 4 tahun ini tak berada disekitarnya. Ah, rambut Kyuhyun sekarang di cat coklat tua. Changmin baru sadar hal ini. Padahal dulu Kyuhyun paling tak suka jika rambutnya di apa-apakan. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun juga terlihat lebih bersih dan halus. Mungkin karena sudah dewasa, Kyuhyun bisa lebih merawat wajah dan kulitnya. Ck, dulu saja di ajak Heechul ke salon dia akan berteriak kesetanan. Dan, bibir itu. Changmin memperhatikannya lama. Ia sangat ingin, ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika Ia mencium, melumat, menghisap dan memakan bibir itu sampai habis. Membuatnya membengkak dan pemiliknya mendesahkan nama—

**Bugh!**

"Awww..."

"Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lihat hah!" Kekesalan Kyuhyun sudah melebihi batas. Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika kau bicara malah di acuhkan. Dan lawan bicaramu malah memperhatikan wajahmu dengan seksama. Apalagi di tambah dengan wajah mesum itu. Kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sibuk marah-marah tidak menghentikan kegiatan 'meng-aduh' Changmin. Dirinya masih asyik berjongkok. Memegangi kakinya yang tadi sempat di beri tendangan tanda 'cinta' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sakit.. Tulang kering..ku.." Ah, sepertinya benar-benar sakit. Bicarapun Changmin sampai terbata begitu. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun berjongkok dan ikut memegangi kaki Changmin.

"A-apa sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ugh, jangan lagi. Kyuhyun paling tak bisa melihat mata simetris ini dengan di tambah efek air mata. Benar-benar seperti puppy yang dibuang majikannya.

"Aish sudahlah.." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Changmin dengan kedua bilah tangannya. Telapak tangannya mengusap pipi Changmin dan jemarinya memegangi kedua telinga Changmin. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan melakukan ini ketika Changmin akan menangis. Kyuhyun masih saja melakukan kegiatannya. Membiarkan Changmin menikmati bagaimana wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Tunggu, sepertinya Changmin melupakan sesuatu. Biasaya—dulu—ketika melakukan ini ada satu hal lagi yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

**Glup!**

'Ja-jangan bilang dia mau melakukan itu..' Batin Changmin.

Tapi setelah berapa lama Changmin menunggu—dengan cemas dan sedikit ingin juga. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Changmin dongkol.

"Kyu..."

**Chu~**

**Oh gosh! **Bibir Kyuhyun masih manis seperti dulu.

Ciuman yang berlangsung selama 5 detik tersebut telah berkahir. Namun Kyuhyun masih terdiam memegangi bibirnya. Changmin sudah sedikit menjauh, mengantisipasi amukan Kyuhyun.

"Dulu kau akan menciumku begitu..." Changmin cengengesan ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri.

"Changmin.." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sakit kok. Kakiku sembuh.. Tidak sakit.." Changmin berjalan terseok dengan menyeret kaki kirinya yang masih sakit karena tendangan Kyuhyun. Ck, siapa juga yang menanyakan tentang keadaan kakinya. Kyuhyun akan menyemprotmu karena mencuri ciumannya, dasar Jung muda.

**. . .**

Apa ini? Seharusnya sekarang Ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah? Seharusnya sekarang Ia sedang bermain dengan anaknya. Seharusnya sekarang mungkin Ia dan Kyuhyun akan bertamasya bertiga bersama anak mereka. Ini, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Eomma, aku tidak mengerti..." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Mengusap punggung kurus anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Pasti Changmin syok mendengar keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Pasti Changmin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ah, sekarang tubuh kurus anaknya sudah bergetar.

"Eomma, apa aku kekanakkan? Aku terlalu jahat bagi Kyuhyun. Pantas saja dia membenciku. Eomma, aku harus bagaimana? Aku..hiks..eomma mianhae.." Yunho ikut mendekat memeluk anak dan istrinya tersebut. Ikut memenangkan anaknya yang kelihatan terpuruk. Harusnya mereka menunda memberitahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan Heechul tadi pagi. Tapi, jika menutupi keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dari Changmin juga bukan merupakan hal baik. Changmin harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dahulu.

"Kau dulu terlalu muda sayang. Kau belum tahu bagaimana cara bersikap. Anak eomma tidak jahat. Kau hanya sedang membuat kesalahan. Dan kau harus membuatnya lebih baik sekarang.." Jaejoong menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi siang jika Changmin kesakitan.

"Apa Kyu melakukannya seperti ini?" Changmin hanya mengangguk masih dengan air mata meleleh. "Uljima.." Jaejoong mengecup dahi Changmin memenangkan anaknya tersebut.

"Eomma, appa aku ingin keluar sebentar.." Changmin melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata yang masih memerah.

"Kemana?" Tanya Yunho masih sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Changmin. Changmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Yunho mengerti. Mungkin Changmin butuh untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ya sudah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam.."

**Marry After Married**

Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun Changmin sudah disini. Di depan rumah minimalis berwarna coklat tua. Rumah yang kemarin dia pandangi dari arah seberang jalan. Changmin mengetuk dua kali. Menunggu sedikit lama hingga terdengar sahutan.

"Tunggu sebentar~~!" Tuhan, itu suara Heechul. Apakah Changmin siap? Bagaimana jika nanti Ia diamuk Heechul. Bagaimana jika Heechul tidak suka dengan kedatangannya. Heechul pasti sangat membencinya sekarang.

**Ceklek!**

"Hoo? Ck, siapa sih yang mengetuk? Dan kemana orangnya? Kurang kerjaan!" Heechul kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan sedikit sentakan kasar. Dan Changmin merutuki seberapa penakutnya dirinya tersebut yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok disamping rumah Heechul.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau terlalu pengecut Jung Changmin" Changmin menyandarkan keningnya pada dingin tembok. Dan tersentak kaget saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Changmin?" Oh, bagus. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaan Changmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku? Jangan bilang kau membuntutiku!" Kejar Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin hanya menatap kosong wajah Kyuhyun. 'Ck, tampang memelas itu, aku tak akan terpengaruh lagi' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku disini. Aku tidak membuntutimu. Karena aku melakukan hal itu kemarin.." Hee? Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan cara bicara Changmin. Mungkin anak ini sedang stress, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam.."

"Kau darimana saja? Jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Changmin tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan Changmin yang tidak berubah itu. Seenaknya saja.

"Ck, dari rumah Eunhyuk hyung.. Meminjam ini.." Kyuhyun mengangkat buku tebal yang ada di tangannya. Ensiklopedia berbahasa Inggris yang kemarin ingin di pinjamnya namun malah ketinggalan di meja pengawas perpustakaan. Jadilah, dengan berbaik hati Eunhyuk—panggilan Hyukjae—berbaik hati membawakan buku tersebut.

"Oh..." Dan suasana terasa hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Sudah. Sana pulang. Sudah malam.." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya namun tangannya segera di cekal oleh Changmin.

"Kyunnie.."

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka! Dan lepas!" Genggaman Changmin semakin menguat. Membuat setidaknya ringisan keluar dari bibir sintal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita?"

**Deg**

Sungguh, jantung Kyuhyun dan Changmin sekarang berpacu dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Entah sejak kapan, Changmin melepas genggamannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat suram dan kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"..."

"Changmin!"

"Mianhae. Karena sikap kekanakkanku kau menderita... Karena emosiku yang suka meledak kau selalu saja menangis. Karena menikah denganku yang masih anak-anak kau kehilangan anak kita.. Aku yang bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa. Mian.." Changmin memegang pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang memucat. Baik Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun, mata mereka menyimpan banyak kesedihan yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Changmin mencoba tersenyum, tapi Ia gagal.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku ya? Seperti yang kau bilang.." Kali ini Changmin tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana, Ia memeluki tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Menangis di dada Kyuhyun dengan keras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir. Mau tak mau, karena suara isakan Changmin yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan mengundang Heechul untuk melihat keadaan di depan rumahnya.

"Kyu? Chang..min?"

**. . .**

Changmin memberi salam pada Heechul dengan berlutut dan sedikit membungkuk (seperti salam penghormatan kepada orang tua). Kemudian berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya persis di depan Heechul.

"Hyung, apa kabar?"

"Baik"

"Ah, itu umma dan appa bercerita tadi pagi bertemu denganmu.."

"Hmm.."

Changmin tidak berani menatap langsung kedalam mata Heechul. Ia tahu, Heechul mungkin tidak suka dengan kedatangannya dalam hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Atau mungkin kehidupan Heechul sendiri.

"Anou.." Changmin tidak tahu akan memulainya dari mana. Semua kata-katanya lenyap entah kemana. Menguap ke segala penjuru arah, tak terkumpul dalam otaknya.

"Katakan saja.." Heechul menatap lekat wajah Changmin. Tidak dipungkiri, Heechul juga merindukan anak dari sahabatnya tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun, Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Heechul ikut membesarkan Changmin bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun, rasa kesal selama 4 tahun ini begitu kental. Masih berada di puncak teratas perasaannya terhadap Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf. Umma dan appa sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku sungguh menyesal.."

"Lalu?" Heechul menarik sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Maksudku.. Itu.." Changmin menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk, yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan Heechul dan Changmin hanya menatap polos pada Changmin yang menujuk kearahnya.

"Apa? Karena kau sudah tahu semuanya kau ingin mendekati Kyuhyun lagi? Jadi, jika kau tak tahu, bagaimana? Kau hanya diam tak merasa bersalah? Dan bagaimana keadaan seperti itu tak pernah terjadi. Pasti kau juga tak akan pernah menyesal meninggalkan adikku kan?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Kau terlambat tuan Jung! Apa posisimu sehingga ketika kau merasa marah kau menginggalkan adikku. Dan ketika kau ingin, kau mendekati adikku lagi!"

"Hyung.. Maksudku immo! Aku tidak begitu. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku ketika kalian menghilang dahulu. Dan aku bukan mendekati Kyunnie bukan karena ingin. Tapi karena HARUS. Aku mencintainya!" Changmin sedikit menunduk menatap wajah Heechul. Sepertinya sifatnya yang meledak-ledak belum menghilag juga. Sedangkan Heechul hanya termenung. Bukan karena perkataan Changmin. Tapi lebih kepada...panggilan Changmin. Immo? Itu, terakhir kali Heechul mendengarnya saat Changmin berusia 10 tahun ketika tahu bahwa Heechul bukan beanr-benar kakak dari Yunho. Selama ini Changmin menganggap Heechul adalah bibinya. Karena Heechul ikut mengurus Changmin. Semenjak Changmin memanggil 'hyung' pada Heechul, Heechul sedikit merasa berat. Dan sekarang, panggilan itu ada lagi.

"Kenapa memanggilku immo?" Tanya Heechul.

"I-immo... Immo.. Immo.." Changmin mengulang bagai mantra. Melihat air mata Heechul yang menumpuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin tanpa permisi.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Changmin melihat kepergian Heechul yang tanpa permisi.

"Terharu karena orang yang dirawatnya sejak kecil setelah 10 tahun kembali memanggilnya immo. Kasihan hyungku, mengurus anak yang tak tahu balas budi sepertimu.." Kyuhyun berdecak sedangkan Changmin hanya meringis mendengar ucapan sinis Kyuhyun.

"Immo ya.." Gumam Changmin.

**Marry After Married**

Yunho dan Jaejoong belum juga bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Heechul telah mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu dengan adiknya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sepertinya juga ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun, Changmin bersikeras jika Ia akan mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya kelak jika Kyuhyun sudah menerimanya kembali.

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah, tentu saja usaha Changmin yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Cukup sulit. Karena selain mendekati Kyuhyun, Changmin harus bisa mengambil hati Heechul kembali.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembali ke tempatmu sana!" Seperti biasa. Hari ini pun Changmin masih saja mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ternyata gosip itu benar ya? Kau itu istrinya Changmin-sshi, Kyu.." Ucap Yoochun sembari menyeringai.

"Hyung, kau mau saja mendengarkan gosip itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Maunya sih ingin melanjutkan makan siangnya. Namun Changmin masih senantiasa duduk disampingnya. Membuatnya risih dan menjadi tontonan pengunjung kantin lainnya. Ah, bahkan ada beberapa dosen juga yang melirik padanya. Image nya akan buruk di depan dosen lain sepertinya.

"Beneran juga tak apa kok. Changmin-sshi itu kan pintar, tinggi dan atletis. Juga baik hati, pasti kau akan bahagia menjadi 'istri' Changmin-sshi. Kkk~~~.." Goda Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun terkekeh membenarkan ucapan Hyukjae. Lain dengan Changmin yang sedikit merasa malu karena di puji terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Dia memang pintar.." Kyuhyun menatap langsung dalam mata Changmin begitupun sebaliknya. Membuat Hyuksuchun(?) juga memperhatikan tatapan mereka. "...tinggi, benar. Atletis juga benar. Tapi baik hati? Memang kau bisa mengukur hati seseorang, hyung? Selain kekanakkan, mudah emosi dan meledak-ledak. Aku tak melihat sifat baik lainnya dari Changmin-sshi ini..." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan mengarahkan matanya pada ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. "Tidak ada yang baik.." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Benarkan Changmin-sshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tak ada satupun dari ketiga sahabatnya yang menanggapi ucapannya. Changmin yang tadi hanya diam membeku perlahan mengangguk. Membuat Hyukjae, Yoochun dan Junsu merasa heran.

"Kalian seperti sudah mengenal sangat lama.." Ucap Junsu tanpa sadar. Hyukjae mengangguk dan Yoochun tetap diam.

"Ti-tidak"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan Hyukjae, Yoochun dan Junsu. Membuat ketiganya juga mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terlihat bingung.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini pada kalian. Jadi jangan katakan pada yang lain ya Seonsangnim?" Ketiganya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Sebenarnya gosip itu tidak benar..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Sebenarnya adalah... Kyuhyun itu mantan 'istri'ku yang masih sangaaaaaaaaaaaat aku cintai. Maka dari itu, aku sekarang dalam misi **'mari membuat Kyunnie-ku kembali ke sisiku'** begitu..." Ucap Changmin yang berhasil membuat ke empat orang lainnya cengo dengan wajah bodoh mereka.

"CHANGMIN!"

"Awww..." Poor kepala Changmin.

**. . .**

"Immo, sini ku bawakan.."

"Ck,.." Heechul hanya mendecak melihat Changmin yang seenaknya saja membawa belanjaannya dan dengan seenak hatinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tiap hari pria jangkung tersebut tidak pernah absen berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Immo, mau membuat apa?" Tanya Changmin saat sudah berhasil memasukkan bahan belanjaan Heechul kedalam kulkas. Heechul hanya meletakkan tasnya di meja makan tanpa menjawab Changmin. Mengambil gelas dan..hup! gelas itu berpindah ke tangan Changmin. Changmin mengambil botol air mineral di dalam kulkas dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas tersebut kemudian memberikannya pada Heechul, tak lupa dengan senyum polosnya tersebut. Heechul hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menerima gelas dari Changmin. Setelah dahaganya terpenuhi, dengan ehem—kejam—ehem Heechul meletakkan gelas itu dengan keras mengenai tangan Changmin yang ada di atas meja.

"Aww.. Immo!" pekik Changmin kesakitan.

"Pulang sana. Kau itu mengaggu pemandangan tahu. Aku bosan melihatmu setiap hari.." Ucap Heechul memakai apronnya. Changmin meniup-niup tangannya dan juga ikut memakai apron biru Heechul.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apron Kyuhyun?!"

"Haa? Kyunnie bisa memasak? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Setahunya, mantan yang masih 'istri'nya tersebut hanya bisa menghabiskan makanan, bukan membuatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Dia hanya memakainya, alasan sebenarnya dia menemaniku memasak adalah agar bisa mencuri makananku, ck anak itu"

"Haha... Apa dia juga akan memakan daging dari panci yang panas, immo?" Tanya Changmin tertawa.

"Haha.. iya. Bahkan lidahnya bisa terbakar. Dia juga diam-diam membuang sayuran di dalam panci jika aku lengah.." Sadar atau tidak Heechul menanggapi perkataan Chnagmin dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, pasti dia juga masih komplain jika memasukkan tomat dalam masakan. Pasti Kyunnie beralasan jika tomat itu jenis buah-buahan makanya tidak boleh dimasak.." Tanggap Changmin lagi.

"Kau benar, Minnie. Ah kau ingat, dulu dia akan langsung lari pergi sekolah jika melihat nasi kimchi di meja makan.."

"Immo benar. Dia akan..."

Dan begitulah. Pada akhirnya mereka akan bercerita tentang masa lalu. Atau yang lebih tepatnya kejelekkan Kyuhyun. Heechul yang biasanya memasak menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Sekarang bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga tiga jam. Changmin benar-benar tidak membantu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun—mencuri makanan-_- Atau membuat dapur Heechul 'sedikit' berantakan karena ulahnya. Ah, mari tinggalkan suasana dapur yang ramai tersebut.

**. . .**

Ketika malam harinya, Changmin dengan bangga mengirim teks pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Ia berhasil makan malam bersama Heechul dan Kyuhyun di rumah duo Kim tersebut. Yang tentunya di balas dengan tanggapan senang kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau ada lagi sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas saat melihat Changmin duduk di kursi meja makan dihadapannya.

"Aku kan membantu membuat makanan. Tentu saja immo mengijinkanku ikut makan malam disini.." Bibir Changmin mengerucut.

"Begitu..." Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun pada Heechul membuat Heechul berdehem dan mengambil nasi ke dalam mangkoknya.

"Sudah. Sekarang kalian makan.." Ucap Heechul masih belum mau menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap jengkel pada Changmin atau Heechul yang sedari tadi terlihat akrab. Sesekali Heechul menyuapi daging pada Changmin. Atau membuang tulang ikan untuk Changmin. Hah, Kyuhyun jadi gerah sendiri.

"Hyung, ikanku masih utuh. Biasanya kan kau yang membuang tulang ikannya. Kau melupakanku!" Kyuhyun kesal dan melempar sumpitnya di atas meja makan. Heechul tersadar dan melihat makanan di mangkok Kyuhyun yang masih belum tersentuh. Ck, bisa-bisanya Ia melupakan keberadaan adiknya tersebut.

"Ah, sini.." Heechul mengambil ikan milik Kyuhyun yang memilik ukuran paling besar diantara ketiganya. Mengambil piring kecil dan meletakkan ikan yang sudah dibuang tulangnya tersebut kedalam piring tadi. Dan menyodorkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam tak bereaksi.

"Sejak kapan hyung mau menerima Changmin"

"Hyung tidak.. Maksud hyung.."

"Immo tidak menerimaku kok Kyunnie. Tapi, immo juga tidak menolakku. Jadi immo berdiri di tengah-tengah. Benarkan immo?" Tanya Changmin pada Heechul. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak menerima apanya jika kalian bersikap seperti itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Changmin cengengesan. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang sempat terganggu. Dan kali ini baik Changmin atau Heechul selalu melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tidak mau Kyuhyun kesal lagi.

"Hey kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang duduk di karpet di depan televisi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa.

"Kau berniat sekali mengusirku dari tadi.."

"Sudah tahu kenapa tidak sadar-sadar juga.." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap televisi.

"Jahat sekali.." Ucap Changmin memberi tampang memelas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang ingin muntah melihat kelakuan Changmin. Hening dan hanya suara tivi yang terdengar. Kyuhyun melihat jam yang ada di dinding di atas televisi nya. 10.30 KTS. Sampai kapan Changmin akan tetap berada disini? Dirinya sangat mengantuk sekarang. Mengantuk, mengantuk, mengantuk dan...tertidur.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi kepala menyender ke punggung sofa pun mendekatinya. Menatap wajah pulas Kyuhyun dan melihat gurat kelelahan disana. Changmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangannya pada belakang kepala dan bawah lutut Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tubuh semampai itu dengan mudah. Baru dua langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba pikiran licik Changmin datang. Dengan smirk yang terlihat menawan(?), Changmin duduk di sofa kembali. Masih dengan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mebuat tubuh Kyuhyun menimpa sebagian tubuhnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar saat membenahi posisi mereka, Kyuhyun malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hihi... dijadikan gulingpun aku rela.." Bisik Changmin. Kemudian kedua tangannya ikut memeluki tubuh Kyuhyun. Sofa yang sempit membuat Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh bagian kiri Changmin. Tapi biaralah, Changmin rela kram besok pagi jika semalaman bisa memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin ikut memejamkan mata. Menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah sedari tadi jatuh tertidur.

Heechul yang sedari tadi berada dalam kamarnya guna memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan kantornya berniat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Namun, Ia di kejutkan dengan dua orang yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi saling memeluk. Heechul tersenyum samar.

"Ck, dasar.." Heechul kembali ke lantai atas. Ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengambil selimut. Dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya yang sedang terlelap. Kemudian mematikan televisi dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur juga.

**Marry After Married**

Pagi datang. Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Terpaan sinar matahari mau tak mau membuatnya memeluk erat guling(?)nya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ngghh.." Oke, Kyuhyun belum mengeluarkan suaranya pagi ini. Tapi Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan seseorang. Dengan berat hati Ia membuka matanya. Masih kabur. Mengedipkan matanya lagi. Sekarang terihat lebih jelas. Dan apa ini? Guling(?)nya seperti mempunyai baju, dada dan tangan? Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan yang memeluk punggungnya dalam selimut dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Pikirannya masih belum terkumpul. Diam, diam, diam.

"!"

"Yah, berisik.." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang dan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Kyuhyun panik saat Ia melihat dengan jelas Changmin yang masih memejamkan mata mengeratkan pelukan terhadap tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagian dada changmin yang tersingkap karena wajah Kyuhyun tepat di depan dada Changmin yang memakai kaus longgar tersebut.

"Diam Kyunnie.." Kali ini Changmin menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya. Hingga kepala mereka sejajar. Namun Changmin belum membuka matanya juga. Malah menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun. "Ngantuk..." Ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun merinding saat napas Changmin bermain di areal lehernya. Ah, dia ingat. Dulu Changmin akan terbangun jika dia memberikan ciuman di hidungnya. 'Aku tidak akan melakukan hal nista itu lagi...' Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ngghh.. Min.." Namun nafas Changmin masih bermain di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menutup mata menikmati kelakuan Changmin ini. Dan balik memeluk kepala Changmin yang berada di antara leher dan bahunya.

"Lihatlah jari tangan kananmu Kyu.." Ucap Changmin masih mempertahankan posisi mereka. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi. Melihat ada apa di jemarinya.

"I-ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Karena jari manismu terlalu kecil. Makanya aku memasangnya di jari tengahmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih menyimpan cincin pernikahan kita.." Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya hingga kini ada jarak antara wajah dan tubuh mereka. Mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengambang di udara.

"Aku ingin melamarmu dengan cincin pernikahan kita. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak memilikinya lagi. Makanya aku memakai cincin milikku. Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang pas saat pernikahan kita nantinya.." Kyuhyun menunduk tak berani menatap mata Changmin yang serius sekarang. Apakah ini lamaran? Kenapa terdengar aneh di telinga Kyuhyun?

"Siapa yang akan mengatakan ingin menikah denganmu, huh?!" Balas Kyuhyun dan menatap marah pada Changmin yang seenaknya saja. Selalu, dari dulu selalu semaunya.

"Nanti, ketika kau menjawab 'iya'. Kau akan jadi istri ku kembali.."

"Kau pikir aku akan menjawab 'iya'?" Changmin hanya mengangguk. "Jika sampai akhirpun aku tak menjawab 'iya' bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Dengan kau menjawab 'iya' maka aku bisa kembali..." Changmin tersenyum dan beranjdak duduk. Membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan dengan ucapan Chnagmin yang terdengar ambigu tersebut.

"Aku belum menceraikanmu. Aku tidak pernah menandatangi surat cerai yang kau kirim. Berarti sampai saat ini kau masih istriku. Walaupun sampai akhir kau tak menjawab 'iya' , kau tak bisa bersama orang lain. Karena kau masih memiliki suami. Dan lagi, seharusnya aku masih suamimu. Kau tidak menjawab 'iya' pun kau akan tetap menjadi istriku.." Kyuhyun mencernanya dengan baik dan memberi reaksi terkejut yang amat menggemaskan pada Changmin.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau menjawab 'iya' agar kau bersedia hidup kembali bersamaku. Bukan hanya menjadi 'istri'ku. Karena kenyataannya kau memang istriku. Kyunnie.. kembali lah padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku terlalu bodoh jika berbuat hal sama padamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun memicing pada Changmin. Membuat raut bodoh yang tak terbaca sama sekali oleh Changmin.

"kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini cerewet sekali.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan jawaban.." Balas Changmin. "Jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau pikir aku tak gugup bicara sepanjang itu tadi.." Sambung Changmin dengan kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Changmin. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Changmin dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Sepertinya dia ada kelas mengajar sesudah ini.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan Kyu? Heyyy!" Namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapi Changmin. Changmin berlari kelantai atas mengikuti Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang memasuki kamarnya. Changmin memperhatikan pintu yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Kyuhyun dan memasukinya dengan tergesa tanpa permisi. Heechul—sang pemilik kamar—terkejut dengan Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Yah—"

"Immo. Immo, dimana Kyuhyun meletakkan cincin pernikahan miliknya?" Potong Changmin. Heechul bingung namun tetap menjawab.

"Di dapur. Di dekat jendela ada tanaman tomat cerry dalam pot kecil. Di salah satu tangkainya ada cincin pernikahan.." Jawab Heechul memasang wajah berpikir.

"Gomawoo immooo~~" Changmin melesat pergi kedapur dan melihat beberapa tanaman sayuran yang di tanam Heechul. Matanya menangkap cahaya matahari yang memantul dari salah satu tanaman tersebut. Tomat cherry. Dan tentunya, sebuah cincin menggangtung di salah satu ranting kecilnya. Changmin tersenyum senang. Dan mengambil cincin tersebut. Berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci. Berhasil mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai dasinya.

"Yah! Ketok dulu pintunya!"

"Kyu, aku menemukan cincinnya. Berarti jawabanmu adalah 'iya'.." Changmin tersenyum senang memperlihatkan cincin yang berhasil di temukannya. Terlihat sedikit kotor dan berdebu. Mungkin sudah amat lama di letakkan Kyuhyun disana.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana aku meletakkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun horror.

"Aku tanya pada hyungmu. Nah, berarti sekarang kau sudah menerimaku kembali. Haha, senangnya~~" Changmin kegirangan dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"HEECHUL HYUNG, KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUNYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sedangkan Heechul segera mengunci pintu kamarnya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Entah apa salahnya, Heechul tak sadar juga.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Banyak yang bisa nebak ini inspirasinya dari dramanya Changmin **Paradise Ranch.** Setelah kedua kalinya nonton, malah kepengen bikin versi changkyu. Sebenarnya, setelah dua kali nonton itu drama saia belum ngeh juga alasan mereka cerai #author bolot-_- ah, inpsirasi nikah ama cerainya memang dari drama tersebut. Tapi saia mencoba membuat agar tak semirip mungkin. Semoga berhasil u,u

Dan maaf juga untuk karakter changmin yang disini ambigu banget. Banyak adegan changmin yang mengeluarkan air mata. Abis saia jarang banget liat dia nangis. Dan cowok yang nangis untuk kekasihnya itu imut banget. Kyakyakyaa..

Dan soal endingnya, dari dulu saia emank gag bisa bikin ending yang serius dan romantis di ff changkyu. Pasti ujung-ujungnya becandaan juga. Harap maklumi u,u

Makasi yang udah review chap sebelumnya :D

.

Balasan Review :

**0704minnie** : maklumin aja, changmin kan masih labil(?) jadi emosinya suka naik turun. Ini udah lanjut. Maap gag kilat(?).

Makasi udah review ^^

**Mizuumi Aoi** : Ini emank saia buat pas liat drama Changmin(lagi) kok ^^

Jawabannya ada disini..

Makasi udah review ^^

**Wishycks** : yap, ini inspirasinya dari drama itu..

Ini udah datang. Makasi udah review ^^

**CieLChy1** : *hugback*

NC o.O? saia belum kuat buat. Hehe #plak

Makasi udah review ^^

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie** : haha, buah emank gag jauh jatuh dari pohonnya. Min kan niru-niru kelakuan Yunho. Kkk~~

Ini udah dilanjut lagi. Makasi udah revieew ^^

**KimRyeonii** : YENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Udah ketebak ini kamu. Gag ngomong bikin akun disini -.-

Mian unnie gag bilang-bilang, abis biasanya unnie post di fb dulu, tapi kemarin kamu tau kan keadaan fb unnie. Hehe..

'like father like son' #Ditabok Homin

Ih, changmin itu kan masih anak-anak makanya gitu. Jan bayangin ya Kyu jadi seme changmin -_-

Makasi udah review saeng. Muah :*

**Blackyuline** : haha, biar anak-anak juga kyunya cinta xDD

Udah lanjut, makasi reviewnya ^^

: iyap, dari dramanya changmin ^^

makasi udah review ^^

**AYUnhomin **: iya, emank dari sana ^^

Makasi udah review ^^

**xoxoxo **: bertengkar karena Changmin nyakitin hati Kyu. Heechul kan sayang banget ama Kyu ^^ ini udah update, makasi reviewnya ^^

**Someone** : iya kekanakkan xD

Udah lanjut, gomawo udah revieew ^^

**Shin SiHyun** : thanks udah suka :*

Namanya juga cinta, jadi nikah waktu muda atau tua pun mereka mau aja.

Eh iya, Siwon numpang lewat mulu perasaan #freepukpuk buat uri siwon ;p

Makasi udah review ^^

**Meong **: Rujuk kan disini? Hehe

Udah lanjut. Makasi udah review ^^

**Rizkyeonhae** : eh? Kok malah marahin changmin. Jangan, kasian changmin T-T #peluk changmin *plakk

Kyu gag ada pacar, hehe

Makasi udah review ^^

**CassieCiel **: Love this couple too :*

Iya, changmin masih ababil(?) dulunya. Changmin selalu belajar dari kesalahan :D

Makasi udah review ^^

**Kyunna **: Hallo juga ^^ selamat bargabung di ffnet ^^

Iya, changkyu akur lagi tuh ^^

Makasi udah review :D

**Jaexi** : mereka udah baikan tuh #nunjuk2 keatas

Gag ada siwon kok, siwon kan Cuma numpang aja #peluk siwon(lagi)

Maap gag kilat updatenya, hehe

Makasi udah rreview ^^

**Maknaelovers **: haha, jadi semangat liat teriakannya :D

Ini udah lanjut, thanks udah review ^^

**Shin min hyo **: iya, emank inspirasinya dari drama changmin kok ^^

Gomawo ^^

**De **: haha, penname kamu lucu :*

Ini udah lanjut lagi. Makasi ^^

**Minniechangkyu56** : min bukan gaje, tapi labil(?).

Jodoh emang gag kemana #eaa

Emank inspirasinya dari sana kok :D mereka gag akan nikah untuk kedua kalinya, karena... yah, kan udah baca diatas xD

Makasi udah review ^^

**Drianca** : ah, sempet bingung ya. mian.. u,u

Ah, ada juga yang gag nyalahin chwangnii XD

Mpreg nya, mungkin kedepannya kyuhyun akan hamil, tapi tidak saat ini, hehe

Maap gag kilat, makasi udah review ^^

**Yukari **: Replay!

: homin emank sepaket soal gituan mah. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

.

.

.

Thanks buat udah yang sempat baca dan review. Sampai ketemu di ff changkyu berikutnya ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :

**My Cool Love**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : Minkyu / Changkyu ( Changmin X Kyuhyun )

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, a little humour

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read.

Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt. Kyuhyun MILIK Changmin, Changmin MILIK Kyuhyun

**. . .**

Kyuhyun mengerang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini sungguh sakit. Bahkan air mata sudah menupuk di ujung bola mata sewarna coklat bening itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang berada dibawahnya. Berjongkok. Memeriksa kaki Kyuhyun yang setengah jam lalu terkilir karena kebodohan pemilik kaki itu sendiri.

"Isshh.. Sakit Min.." Kyuhyun berdesis pelan saat Changmin tak sengaja menyentuh tempat dimana letak kaki Kyuhyun terkilir. Ada sedikit warna biru yang tercetak di kulit pucat itu.

"Ah! Mian Kyu.." Changmin panik dan berdiri sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah khawatir Changmin yang berlebihan.

"Hey, gwenchana.. Jangan berlebihan begitu.." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung telapak tangan Changmin yang menggenggam tangannya. "Bagaimana ini? Ini sudah malam, sepertinya tak akan ada yang lewat.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sembari memandangi mobil audi hitam Changmin yang mogok di samping mereka duduk.

Semuanya berawal dari Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias untuk mengajak kekasihnya yang super sibuk ini. Yah, walaupun tak memungkiri bahwa jadwalnya juga cukup untuk mencekiknya hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka yang mungkin hanya akan ada sekali dalam seribu tahun. Berlebihan? Tidak jika kau yang berada dalam posisi mereka. Dan Changmin? Oh, ayolah. Changmin terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun untuk tak bisa menolak kemauan kekasihnya ini.

Awalnya semua dimulai dengan sangat indah. Dengan Changmin yang menjemput Kyuhyun tepat pukul 10 pagi di dorm Super Junior. Yah, walaupun ketika Changmin baru menginjakkan kakinya di dorm boyband yang jumlah anggotanya sangat banyak itu, Ia di suguhi pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun yang saat itu dengan asyiknya berlari kesana kemari dengan memakan strawberry cake milik Eunhyuk. Dan dengan sadisnya, Kyuhyun memamerkan cara memakan potongan terakhir cake tersenyum dengan gerakan super menggoda pada Eunhyuk. Yang tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk kesal setengah mati. Dan selanjutnya? Oh, tentu saja teriakan teraniaya milik Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat salah satu ikan tampan disana bersumpah akan mengutuk Kyuhyun. Indah bukan? Changmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencegah kelakuan kekasihnya. Mengingat sifat mereka yang hampir sama. Apalagi dulu, Ia juga dengan senang hati akan melakukan hal yang sama pada hyung-hyungnya. Junsu terutama. Dulu, ya dulu. Sudah sangat lama. Sekarang siapa yang akan dia kerjai. Yunho? Oh, Changmin masih sadar nyawanya sangat berharga untuk mengerjai Yunho.

Dan setelahnya, mereka berangkat bersama dengan mobil audi milik Changmin ke Busan. Sekedar menghindar dari publik. Seoul bukanlah tempat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk berlibur. Akan banyak oraNg yang dengan senang hati mengganggu privacy mereka.

Mereka saling mengeratkan tautan jemari. Menyesap kehangatan dari celah jemari pasangannya. Changmin merendah, menatap pahatan wajah sempurna Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup mata. Menikmati deru sang bayu yang menerbangkan sedikit rambut auburn ikalnya. Menerpa tiap inchi wajahnya. Kyuhyun membuka mata. Tersenyum pada Changmin yang sedari tadi tak berkedip sedikitpun memandangi kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memutus tatapan mereka. Wajahnya memerah mengingat jarak wajah Changmin yang sangat akurat dengan wajahnya.

"Sangat suka. Tentu.. Karena kekasihku yang berada disampingku ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin yang dibalas senyum yang sama oleh pemilik tinggi 190 cm tersebut.

Yah~

Itu adalah sepenggal kehangatan yang mereka rasakan beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah puas seharian berkencan di Busan, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung bergegas untuk pulang. Karena tengah malam nanti Changmin ada jadwal MC yang harus di penuhi. Dalam perjalanan yang di penuhi oleh pembicaraan-pembicaraan tak berujung mereka, mobil Changmin mengalami kerusakan. Dan sekarang bahkan mereka berada di jalan kaki pegunungan. Jangan lupakan dengan fakta bahwa mereka sendirian saja. Tak ada satupun mobil yang lewat sedari tadi. Di tambah dengan pencahayaan lampu jalan yang nol persen. Hey, ini masih kawasan hutan.

"Min, bagaimana? Sudah diangkat?" Kyuhyun masih duduk di bangku penumpang dengan membuka lebar pintunya. Sedangkan Changmin sedang diluar, mencoba menghubungi Yunho.

"Tidak bisa.." Changmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang hampir putus asa.

"Sudah baby, tapi sepertinya tidak ada signal. Hah, ini masih kawasan pegunungan.." Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat. Tetapi sedari 2 jam lalu tak ada satupun mobil yang lewat.

"Ck, pasti manager hyung akan memarahiku nanti jika aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.."

"Datang terlambat tidak apa. Tapi apa kita bisa terbebas dari sini. Disini dingin Min, apalagi kakiku juga sakit. Ugh~" Kyuhyun memasang tampang menyedihkan membuat setidaknya Changmin tergelak. Hah, ada-ada saja kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sini~~" Changmin menuju Kyuhyun dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di bangku yang tadi di duduki Kyuhyun. Dan sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Changmin. Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dari belakang, sedangkan si evil maknae tersebut sudah tersenyum senang karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang lebih sering cuek tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa tersenyum?" Tanya Changmin yang penasaran karena tingkah kekasihnya. Changmin kemudian menutup pintu mobil karena udara malam yang semakin dingin.

"Hihi~ Anni~" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan lucu. Menggoyangkan rambutnya yang lebat dan terlihat lembut. Ah~ Lagi-lagi jantung Changmin berdetak kencang saat melihat hal manis pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa tertawa?" Changmin meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Kyuhyun. Lalu membenamkan seluruh kepalanya pada rambut ikal coklat tua tersebut. Harum~ Rambut Kyuhyun membuatnya mabuk~

"Aku rela jika semalaman terkurung berdua denganmu disini asal kau terus memelukku.." Kyuhyun memindahkan posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping dan balik memeluk pinggang Changmin. Mendengar degup jantung Changmin yang menjadi simfony tersendiri baginya.

"Humm~ Begitukah? Kalau aku melakukan apa-apa padamu yang sendirian disini bagaimana?" Changmin memberikan seringaiannya. Namun Ia malah terheran dengan Kyuhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak apa. Memangnya aku bisa marah padamu?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan matanya yang bulat bersinar. Yah~ Jantung Changmin berdetak diatas normal lagi.

"Yah baby, kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin khawatir karena sikap Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Anni~ Aku hanya ingin sering-sering begini. Habisnya Nae Cwangni kan jarang memperlakukanku dengan hangat~~" Kyuhyun memberikan jurus aegyo nya yang tak seberapa dibandingkan Sungmin tersebut. Yah, tidak gagal-gagal amat sih~ Tapi aneh~

"Memperlakukan dengan hangat?"

"Humm!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau lebih sering memperlakukanku seperti saudaramu. Tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku jika depan orang lain. Ih~ Menyebalkan.."

"Keke~~ Memangnya bersikap lembut itu yang bagaimana? Seperti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang selalu bermesraan di depan orang banyak dan menempel kesana-kemari? Aku tidak bisa mengumbar hal yang akan hanya kulakukan berdua denganmu sebagai konsumsi publik.."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

**Cup!**

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Bahkan menjadi budak sekalipun, tapi.. Itu tak perlu kau tunjukkan pada dunia, baby. Kita hanya akan menikmati berdua. Aku dan kau.. Aku akan memelukmu jika aku ingin, dan menciummu juga jika aku kehendaki.. Apakah baik jika aku menciummu ketika kita berada di atas panggung? Anni.. Aku hanya ingin memperlakukanmu istimewa saat hanya kita berdua.."

"Cerewet.. Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara Min.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Changmin.

"Salah siapa memangnya? Jadi jika aku ingin, aku akan melakukan apa saja padamu. Nah, sekarang aku ingin memberikan 'kehangatan' padamu.." Mendengarnya Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Lakukan saja~~!" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan Changmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Pasrah sekali.." Changmin menyerudukkan kepalanya pada potongan leher Kyuhyun dan mencium leher itu sekali.

"Selamat makan~~"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gag tau ini apa sebenarnya ._.

Awalnya gag kayak gini, tapi di tengah jalan malah kehabisan ide. Yaudah, jadi melengceng deh. Pendek? Gag apa yang penting gag terlalu ngawur. Hehe~~

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
